La cérémonie
by Ayana-pitchoune
Summary: Une alliance entre deux peuples et le SGC est célébrée autour d'une cérémonie assez... spéciale ! Mais quand on a un coq comme emblème national je crois pas que l'on puisse se permettre de se moquer des traditions des autres ! Fic concours.


!-- page size: 21cm 29.7cm; margin: 2cm P margin-bottom: 0.21cm --

**Auteur : **Ayana

**Genre :** fic concours, humour et un peu de ship (ouais bah on a le droit d'être en manque hein, surtout que c'est bientôt finiiiiii)

**Saison :** fin de la 8

**Disclaimer :** les personnages et l'univers de Stargate SG-1 ne m'appartiennent pas, la tribu des humano-lézards vert et celle des humano-lézards à trois bras si (mais non j'ai pas honte)

**Résumé :** une alliance entre deux peuples et le SGC est célébrée autour d'une cérémonie assez... spéciale ! Mais quand on a un coq comme emblème national je crois pas que l'on puisse se permettre de se moquer des traditions des autres !

**Remerciements :** à **Nanoo** alias super-bêta (manque juste la cape...), qui n'a jamais ô grand jamais l'esprit mal placé... Cette fic est pour toi :D

xox

**Note: **j'ai commencé cette fanfiction pendant mes révisions de partiels donc... je plaiderai la perte momentanée de mes facultés.

Cette fic a également été écrite dans le cadre d'un challenge lancé par le forum Fanfiction (fanfiction.superforum.fr/index.htm) sur le thème suivant: « quelle qu'elle soit, que ce soit entre n'importe lesquels de nos héros, racontez-nous une naissance ! ».

D'ailleurs je remercie au passage le staff pour ce sujet, vous nous détestez ou quoi ?? :p

Bon ça casserait pas trois patte à un canard unijambiste mais je me suis amusée à l'écrire, et en plus tout le monde est vivant à la fin cette fois ci ! :p

xox

**La cérémonie**

xox

Tout le village était réuni dans la grande hutte du conseil, reconvertie en gigantesque salle d'accouchement pour l'occasion. A quelques mètres à peine de la mère en travail, un groupe d'étrangers contrastait pourtant avec l'atmosphère festive qui les entouraient. Et pour la troisième fois en l'espace de quelques secondes, la jeune femme blonde laissa échapper un gémissement :

- Oh mon dieu.

- Oui là il faut bien avouer... tenta Jack.

- En effet.

- Oh mon dieu.

- C'est...

- Magnifique ! lança l'archéologue qui était jusqu'alors resté muet.

Sam, Jack et Teal'c se tournèrent d'un commun accord vers Daniel, étonnamment à l'aise face à cette embarrassante situation. En tout cas comparé à eux...

- Daniel, pour un homme qui a refusé que l'on regarde Alien à la dernière soirée cinéma je vous trouve bien enthousiaste, fit alors remarquer l'ex leader d'SG-1.

- Mais ça n'a rien à voir !

- Bah à première vu si. Justement.

- Mais une naissance c'est magnifique ! Et cet enfant est l'ultime preuve de réconciliation entre deux peuples qui se sont entre-déchirés durant des générations !

Le regard désespéré que lui renvoya Jack eu quelques peu raison de son excitation :

- En tout cas je vous rappelle qu'ils tenaient beaucoup à ce que nous y assistions, en tant que nouveaux alliés...

- Et bien y'a plus qu'à espérer que ça hérite de la jolie peau verte de sa maman et du troisième bras de son papa... conclut le militaire avec un soupir résigné.

- Oh mon dieu.

Jack se tourna vers sa voisine. Il ne l'avait pas vue avec une telle expression sur le visage depuis qu'il avait fait griller les plombs des dix derniers niveaux du SGC le mois précédent. D'ailleurs, en y repensant, ce n'était pas entièrement sa faute. C'est vrai quoi, comment aurait-il pu deviner que se servir d'un chewing-gum pour réparer un fil électrique ne marchait qu'à la télé ? S'il croisait les scénaristes de Mac Gyver un jour, ils auraient à faire à lui... Heureusement, sa carrière à la tête du SGC s'achevait bientôt...

Un nouveau « Oh mon dieu » terrifié ramena son regard sur la jeune femme à ses côtés. Les yeux écarquillés, Sam semblait hypnotisée par le spectacle qui se déroulait devant eux :

- Carter vous tenez le coup ?

- Oh mon dieu.

- Peut être devriez vous sortir un moment colonel Carter, proposa Teal'c l'air soucieux.

- Oh mon dieu.

Les trois hommes fixèrent avec appréhension le visage figé de leur amie, puis Jack se décida enfin à intervenir :

- Bon d'accord, là vous commencez à avoir la même couleur que la future maman, je crois qu'il est temps d'aller faire un tour. Venez.

- Oh mon dieu, répéta-t-elle pour toute réponse.

Jack poussa délicatement son second vers la sortie mais au moment de franchir le seuil, il se retourna pour jeter un oeil noir à Daniel :

- Vous venez de court-circuiter le cerveau dont dépend la survie de la galaxie, mes félicitations Daniel. Vous vous êtes surpassé sur ce coup.

Puis l'archéologue l'entendit grogner un « Miracle de la naissance, tu parles... » avant qu'il ne disparaisse définitivement dans la foule.

Une fois dehors, Sam alla s'adosser contre le mur de la hutte voisine et se laissa glisser lourdement jusqu'au sol. Jack lui lança un regard inquiet avant de la rejoindre :

- Ca va ?

- Oh mon dieu.

- D'accord, là on a peut être un problème.

Il enfouit ses mains dans ses poches puis observa tout autour de lui. Le village était désert, tous ses habitants s'étant regroupés à l'intérieur pour assister à la cérémonie. Alors, il s'approcha de la jeune femme toujours prostrée et s'agenouilla en face d'elle. Quand il tendit la main pour effleurer sa joue elle ferma les yeux et accueillit cette caresse avec un soupir de satisfaction :

- Sam, ça va mieux ?

- Oui... Non ! C'est hors de question.

- Ah bah on progresse... Tu peux être un peu plus précise ?

- Il est hors de question que je fasse un truc pareil.

Le général eut un sourire amusé devant la moue boudeuse de la militaire :

- Tu veux dire avoir un enfant ?

- Je veux dire... CA ! Elle tendit son bras vers la grande hutte quelques mètres plus loin.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais la dernière fois que nous en avons discuté.

- Oui et bien j'ai changé d'avis.

Face à la mine toujours aussi butée de sa compagne, Jack tenta une nouvelle approche. S'il avait appris une chose depuis qu'ils se fréquentaient, c'était à reconnaître ce genre de regard. Quand elle était comme ça, mieux valait y aller doucement. Il recommença donc à caresser sa joue et s'adressa à elle d'une voix qui se voulait apaisante :

- D'accord... et si on s'occupait déjà de l'étape numéro une. Ensuite tu auras quelque chose comme neuf mois pour t'inquiéter du reste si je ne m'abuse.

- Et bien justement, après ça je ne pense pas être capable de repasser par l'étape une non plus.

Et d'un léger mouvement elle s'écarta de lui pour appuyer ses propos.

- Oh mon dieu.

- Jack, ça va ?

- Oh mon dieu, répéta celui-ci le regard perdu dans le vide.

- Enfin je veux dire... pas tout de suite. D'ici une semaine ou deux je ne dis pas mais...

- Oh mon dieu.

- Jack !

- Hein ? Ah oui pardon. Donc tu disais pas d'enfant et pas de...

Elle secoua la tête et le militaire passa de l'étonnement à la colère en imaginant les deux prochaines semaines qu'il passerait seul avec Sam, dans son chalet... à jouer au Scrabble pour passer le temps !

- Je vais tuer Daniel.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

Jack se tourna vers son ami qui venait de les rejoindre.

- Depuis quand ai-je besoin d'une raison pour avoir envie de vous tuer Daniel ?

- Laissez-moi deviner, vous trouvez encore le moyen de ne pas être content ? Vous vouliez une mission off world pour votre dernier jour, je vous en ai trouvé une à ce que je sache !

- Daniel..., grogna Jack devant l'air faussement innocent du scientifique.

- De toute façon je venais juste voir comment allait Sam.

- Elle va bien, merci.

L'archéologue jeta un regard à son amie qui lui renvoya un petit sourire timide comme confirmation.

- Et je venais également vous dire que c'est terminé.

- Merci.

- Alors c'est quoi ? questionna le général d'un ton léger qu'il espérait communiquer à sa compagne.

- Euh... un extra-terrestre.

- Oui merci Daniel, je sais. Garçon ou fille ?

- En fait je crois qu'ils sont encore en train d'éclaircir ce point...

Les deux militaires grimacèrent dans un ensemble parfait et Daniel haussa les épaules :

- C'est le premier hybride entre deux races assez... différentes. C'est normal que l'on tâtonne un peu... au début...

Son manque d'assurance ne sembla pas échapper à ses amis :

- Oui bon... J'ai promis aux parents de revenir tout de suite.

- Seulement aux parents ? demanda Sam après une seconde de réflexion.

- A vrai dire je crois que Teal'c est assez... septique, concernant cette coutume.

- Il vous a interdit de le laisser seul avec ces gens trop longtemps ?

- Quelque chose comme ça...

Il échangea un regard complice avec sa coéquipière et repartit aussitôt. Jack attendit de le voir disparaître à l'intérieur avant de reprendre la parole, espérant que cet intermède aurait permis à Sam de sortir un peu de son état de malaise :

- C'est la dernière fois que l'on charge Daniel de choisir nos futurs alliés.

- Évidemment, quand ce ne sont pas de magnifiques jeunes femmes qui nous accueillent avec petites tenues et colliers de fleurs, la diplomatie ce n'est plus ta tasse de thé

Apparemment, elle n'était pas de meilleure humeur. Et malheureusement pour lui il venait de se rappeler à quel point il la trouvait séduisante quand elle était de mauvais poil.

- Mais il n'y a qu'une seule magnifique jeune femme qui m'intéresse, tu le sais bien.

- Inutile de te fatiguer, j'ai dis non.

Bon d'accord, celle là il aurait dû la voir venir... Jack laissa échapper un grognement et maudit une nouvelle fois Daniel, devant l'air subitement amusé de la jeune femme :

- Ce n'est pas entièrement de sa faute... Nous aurions dû nous renseigner un peu sur cette cérémonie avant d'accepter.

- Mouais c'est pas faux reconnut-il... Et quand il a dit vouloir marquer le coup pour ma dernière mission en tant que commandant du SGC...

- Tu ne t'es même pas méfié à ce moment là ? questionna la scientifique avec étonnement.

- Mais c'était en dehors de la base ! Et ils ont dit qu'il y aurait du gâteau !

Sam ne put s'empêcher de rire devant son air réjoui. D'accord, il était vraiment craquant. Et malgré ses récentes résolutions, elle en oublia une seconde jusqu'à la signification du mot abstinence.

- D'ailleurs, maintenant que le pire est passé, si on allait féliciter les heureux parents et profiter un peu du buffet !

Il se releva et elle leva des yeux étonnés vers lui :

- Quoi, tu as encore faim après ça ??

Jack haussa les épaules et lui offrit sa main pour l'aider à se relever. Une fois face à face, il scruta à nouveau les environs déserts et la hutte d'où sortait un joyeux brouhaha. Puis il se rapprocha et attira le visage de Sam pour déposer un léger baiser sur son front. Comme elle ne se déroba pas il sut que le moment de panique était passé.

Ils repartirent donc ensemble mais à mi-chemin, Sam lui jeta un regard et remarqua son sourire en coin :

- A quoi penses-tu ?

- Au doux parfum de la vengeance.

- Mais encore ?

- Je vais leur proposer d'appeler le lézard Daniel, lança-t-il avec fierté.

- C'est bas ça.

- Mais non.

Elle sourit et laissa Jack passer devant alors qu'ils arrivaient à destination. Celui-ci entra mais stoppa net sur le pas de la porte, empêchant ainsi la jeune femme de rentrer :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Colonel, vous feriez mieux de rester dehors.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je crois que c'est parti pour être des jumeaux.

xox

**Fin**


End file.
